


October, 2030.

by reallynotsure



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kid Fic, M/M, Morning Sex, any au you like would work probably, if you want them to have been in 1d that works, small mention of depression, this is just plotless nonsense okay, you can kind of create your own beginning to this story?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallynotsure/pseuds/reallynotsure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little snippet of Louis and Harry's life in October, 2030. Louis is 38. Harry is 36. There are a few kids, and maybe a cat and/or dog hanging around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 11:40pm. 11th of October. 2030.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, this is the first time I've published any of my writing in years (probably 6 or 7 years, yeah), so I might be a bit rusty. Also my first published Larry fic. Be nice-ish, please.
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes, I didn't want to edit this one too hard because that's always when I get stuck and start criticising myself and deleting entire paragraphs. 
> 
> There is a tiny mention of depression (honestly, tiny). One of the characters takes an anti-depressant, that is all. 
> 
> I'm going to post this chapter by chapter. Each chapter is a different time of the day or a separate scene. The chapters will not be very long but they'll be up quickly. Not sure how many chapters there'll be. Alright.
> 
> If anyone likes this, feel free to request a scene or a scenario within this universe. I'd love to write something you guys wanna read.
> 
> Okay. Here goes. Cheers, guys.

“Sorry, sweetie…” Louis whispers after his soft grip on the handle makes the door click shut, causing the lump of a man on the right side of the bed to stir. 

He hears a slight pillow-muffled grunt and continues on his way into the room, slipping off his black and grey patterned socks and tossing them into the hamper in the corner of the room. He unbuttons and unzips his fly as he pads his way over to the walk in robe, beginning to push his trousers down over his thighs, room illuminated by the moonlight cutting in through the open curtains. Shivers erupt over Louis’ thick, firm, thighs and down his calves, standing the soft blonde hairs on end.

He thumbs open the buttons of his fitted white shirt, opening the cuffs to slip the it off over his shoulders. Louis palms at his soft cock, shifting it to rest to the right in his tight Topman pants.

Louis slips into the ensuite just as he hears a few light drops of rain begin spitting down against the windows.

He makes work of brushing his teeth before washing the foam out of his mouth. He opens the cupboard to his left, eye-height and stocked with all of Louis and Harry’s needs. He takes out the tall, empty glass, holding it under the tap to fill it up halfway. From the cupboard he fetches his prescription of Citalopram, popping a single tablet out before taking in a mouthful of water and swallowing it down.

Louis thumbs away the drop of water sliding out from the corner of his mouth and turns the tap on warm, cupping the water in his hands and splashing it across his tired face. He repeats this twice before reaching for the face towel hanging to his left, dabbing it against his skin and down his neck.

Lastly, Louis takes out his bottle of lotion, squeezing a large drop of the silky white liquid into his palm. He warms the cream up in his hands before beginning to spread it up his arms, to his shoulders, and down to his thighs, knees, calves, and ankles, massaging it into his tanned skin.

He spreads the last bits of the dollop down his chest and stomach, slicking the dusting of light brown hair down against the thick flesh, curving his small hands around his ribs as the lotion is absorbed.

By the time Louis pads his way back into the bedroom, nimble little feet almost trotting their way across the soft cream carpet, the rain pattering against the windows has ceased to a gentle, inaudible mist.

He lifts the left side of the fluffy duvet, slowly climbing under the covers, wary of waking his slumbering husband. He scoots further into the warm bed, wiggling his toes as he settles in the middle against Harry’s broad back, warmth radiating off of him. Louis props himself up on his right elbow as his left hand snakes around Harry’s slim waist to rest against his taut stomach, lightly petting the coarse hairs below his navel. He rests his cheek against the alabaster skin stretched across Harry’s jutted shoulder blade and presses a firm kiss to it. 

Harry stirs ever so slightly, moving back against Louis’ chest as his own larger hand moves down to engulf Louis’, bringing it up to press against Harry’s wide, strong chest. He hears a soft noise croak from Harry’s mouth, and moves in closer to hear. “Babe.” Harry mutters, turning his head to face Louis’, eyes still closed shut. He slightly juts his chin out and that’s all Louis needs to lean in, holding his lips against his husband’s, warm and familiar and chaste. When they separate Harry’s eyes are still closed but one corner of his mouth is quirked up in a smile, and it makes Louis smile too.

Louis nudges his nose against Harry’s and presses a cheeky kiss against his cheek before settling down into the bed, letting the duvet fall against both he and Harry’s ribs. His thumb strokes patterns across Harry’s beating heart until he falls asleep.


	2. 5:29am. 12th of October. 2030.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and/or comments if you like. Thank you.

When Louis wakes up in the morning with Harry’s lips around his cock, the sky outside is still a hazy purple.

He gasps as soon as the cogs in his head begin to turn, his hips immediately jolting up under no instruction of Louis’. 

Harry sounds a quiet grunt but doesn’t let up, nose pressed against the coarse brown hairs at the base of Louis’ cock. Louis can feel him pressing his tongue firm against the thick vein on the underside of Louis and a shock runs up Louis’ spine.

“Fuck.” He shudders as Harry’s wet mouth slides back up to the throbbing head, lips tight around his girth, tongue teasing and poking and working at his leaking slit.

Louis’ right hand spring up to press behind his head to brace himself as his left hand slides down to rest on his own hip, slowly creeping towards Harry’s still sleepy face. As Harry hums and bobs his head, Louis presses his thumb against the smooth skin of Harry’s cheek as he feels his own cock prod repeatedly against it, making the skin stretch taut. 

Louis moans again, sucking a deep breath in through his mouth, his chest barrelling as his lungs expand. He lets his head fall back against the pillow and his hand stays in position being poked by his own stiff cock.

“God, Harry.” He hisses as one of Harry’s hands come up to cup, massage at his balls, hanging heavy between his legs. Louis’ arms flex and his right hand tugs at the short hairs at the back of his own head, his back arching slightly as Harry takes Louis deep again.

“Gonna come, honey.” Louis whispers as he feels his abdomen tighten and his balls begin to draw close to his body. 

Harry pulls off to lick his lips before going back down to suck harder.

Louis’ moans get less controlled as he feels his orgasm stir wild in his gut, and Harry pulls off to suck both of Louis’ balls into the warmth of his mouth, sneaking a wet finger down to tease at Louis’ arsehole.

Louis comes hot and hard the moment the tip of Harry’s middle finger presses into his tight hole, come spurting out of his cockhead and pooling on his stomach as Harry continues to suck his balls and poke at his bum.

When his cock begins to soften and rest limp in the crease of Louis’ hip and thigh, Harry pulls off with a pop, Harry’s saliva dripping down from his balls to his perineum. He feels filthy and in desperate need of a shower, but all he wants right now is his husband’s lips on his.

He feels Harry begin to kiss his way up Louis’ thighs and hips, his lips meeting the drying pool of come spattered across Louis’ stomach. He licks it all up, sucking and wiping it messily over his own mouth and chin, still kissing over Louis’ goosebump-covered skin.

“Harry,” He says, voice high and barely audible, and in a number of seconds Harry’s got his left nipples in his mouth, sucking gently and licking messily, his hand coming up to pinch and tease at the other one.

Louis moans, his thighs falling open automatically and wrapping around the small of Harry’s back. “Keep going.” He croaks, hands coming up to thread his fingers through Harry’s silver-speckled curls.

Louis grips the sheets when Harry moves his attention to his other nipple, the cool air of their bedroom hitting his left nipple as Harry begins rolling the hard nub between his thumb and forefinger. 

Once Harry is satisfied with his work, he pulls his head away to take in the rosy red colour he’s turned Louis’ nipples. 

“C’mere.” Louis pleads, urging Harry up while he merely rests his forehead against the middle of Louis’ chest.

In a number of seconds, Harry is by Louis’ side, his mouth immediately beginning to lick and suck at Louis’ unshaven jaw.

Louis moans again, brow furrowed, pulling Harry closer by his wide shoulders. Harry spreads himself over Louis, resting his full weight down on him like he knows Louis loves. Their tongues then intertwine, pressing and licking and caressing each other’s sleep-sour mouths. 

“Love you.” Louis whispers between kisses, nails scratching at Harry’s scalp.

He spreads his legs further, thick thighs curling around Harry’s hips as he feels Harry’s wet erection leak come against their stomachs, pressed tight between them.

“Love you so much.” Harry returns with a smile, hand coming up to stroke at the soft skin of Louis’ ear. His smile fades when his cock finally gets some friction against Louis’ stomach, and he puffs out a moan. He props himself up on all fours and Louis brings a licked hand down to take the curved length into his palm.

He begins stroking up and down, paying most of his attention to the first few inches of his cock, teasing at the fat head and pulling at his foreskin. Harry lets out a breathy laugh, hovering hot and bothered as more and more cum leaks out of his slit and down over Louis’ knuckles.

“Not gon’ last long.” Harry warns, breathing uneven and biceps twitching as Louis presses his thumb into the skin under the pink head of his penis. He savours the feeling of his husband’s silk over steel cock, not quite as thick as his own but longer and smoother. 

“Good. I want a shower.” Louis grins, glancing up at Harry through his lashes as he continues to move his hand up and down.

Harry smirks, rolling his eyes as he begins pistoning his hips to meet Louis’ jerks. 

When Harry’s tattooed, milky white arms begin to give out beneath him and his abs start to clench, Louis gives Harry’s strained thigh a pat to get his attention. “Up here.” He says, eyes glistening as he gives his bottom lip a tap with his finger.

“Oh, fuck.” Harry chokes out, his own hand taking over to fist at his cock as he moves up to bed to kneel over Louis’ chest, one hand working quickly to make himself come and the other taking Louis by the back of the head.

“Come on me, baby.” Louis pants as he sticks his tongue out and moves one hand to cup Harry’s balls.

In a number of seconds, Harry’s come is shooting hot from his pulsing cock and onto Louis’ tongue and across his cheeks and chin. Louis gasps and licks his lips, swallowing what landed in his mouth.

He moves one of his hands behind Harry to clutch at one of his arse cheeks, squeezing hard and pushing his hips forward for Louis to take his head into his mouth. Harry juts his hips forward as his hand slows but doesn’t stop the relentless squeezing and milking, come still leaking out of his tip. Louis sucks the head of his cock into his hot mouth, licking and suckling wetly at the tip.

“Jesus, Louis.” Harry pants, sweeping a streak of come up from Louis’ chin to slip it into Louis’ mouth as his softening dick falls out to hang heavy between Harry’s strong legs.

Louis takes Harry’s thumb happily, beginning to bob his head over it as he stares up with a quirked eyebrow.

“Gonna make me hard again.” Harry whispers, eyes a shining dark green, leaning down and pressing a firm kiss to Louis’ temple as he removes it and swipes it through a thick streak of come across his cheekbone, slipping it back into Louis’ mouth.

Louis sucks greedily again, smiling as he sucks one of Harry’s rings into his mouth as well. When the digit is free of come and has slipped out of his mouth.

Louis considers something for a moment, staring off behind Harry before he lifts his hand and takes a slow swipe at his own cheek with his finger, Harry watching his every move.

If Harry thinks Louis is going to suck his own finger into his mouth, he’s wrong, because Louis then lifts his hand and tucks his cum-covered finger into Harry’s mouth, an innocent smile on his face.

Harry laughs, shaking his head but sucking on Louis’ finger anyway.

“Prick.” Harry snickers as Louis brings his hand down to swipe up more and feed it into Harry’s mouth. 

Louis hums as he begins to laugh as well, eyes crinkling as he shoves Harry back onto his own side of the bed but crawls over on top of him, moving in to give his swollen red lips a single peck, saying with a small smile on his face, “That was really nice.” 

Harry leans up and presses a kiss to the corner of Louis’ mouth, sounding a hum of agreement. “Glad you think so, although you missed most of it.”

Louis tilts his head to the side, his brow furrowing and nose crinkling. “What do you mean?”

“Slept through most of it, love.” Harry laughs quietly, winking, hands snaking round to lace together in the small of Louis’ back, holding him close. 

Louis lets out a little growl, bracing his palms on Harry’s chest to sit himself up. He can feel the leftover come on his face begin to settle and cool. “No I did not.” 

Harry scoffs, a thick brown eyebrow lifting playfully. “You really did. I was worried for a while that you wouldn’t wake up.” 

“Shut up. Liar.” Louis snaps, his face heating up. 

“Gettin’ old, Lou.” Harry laughs, louder this time, his fingertips walking up and down Louis’ spine.

Louis’ eyes snap back to Harry’s, his steely expression not breaking. He glances up at the white hairs at both of Harry’s temples and considers saying the same back, but thinks better of it.

He leans in close, dry lips brushing against Harry’s, whose eyes flutter shut as he moves in closer.

Louis just smirks before diving in, rubbing his face against Harry’s and spread what is left of Harry’s drying come across his cheeks and nose.

Harry sounds an outraged yell and pushes Louis off with a bark of laughter, dodging another one of Louis’ attempts with an outstretched hand to the centre of his chest, snatching Louis’ pillow from his side of the bed to wipe the come on his face off.

Louis yells back, dodging Harry’s playful fingers reaching for his armpits to quickly reach down to give Harry’s flaccid cock a flick, before throwing himself off the bed en route to the ensuite. Harry lets out a deep shout as his legs press together protectively before he begins giggling as well, muttering a feeble, “Bastard.” before he leaps up and chases Louis into the shower.


	3. 5:52am. 12th of October. 2030.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and/or comments if you like. Thank you.

“Love you.” Harry whispers, holding Louis back-to-chest against his front, both his and Louis’ arms intertwined around Louis’ chest, both of them just swaying aimlessly under the hot spray.

Louis curls further into Harry’s arms, his smaller hand wrapped around Harry’s wrist, anchoring himself. “So much.” He whispers back, joining their mouths together again.

Both of the men moan and whimper into each others panting mouths as they hold each other, and repeat meaningless nothings against each others lips. Harry’s hand rubs across Louis’ ever soft tummy, his fingers trailing through the line of hair below his navel. 

“So perfect.” Harry mutters as he breaks the kiss, eyes closed and cheek resting against the top of Louis’ head.

Louis hums and turns in his hold, curling himself further into Harry’s chest. “Love you so much.” 

“I know, babe.” Harry says, kissing Louis’ soft wet hair again and again.

“Daddies!” A tiny yell comes from behind the door into their bedroom, followed by a series of three stubborn knocks.

Both Harry and Louis laugh softly, squeezing each other as another three knocks echo through the bathroom. 

“Dad-dieeeees! You alive?!” A second yell erupts.

“Yeah, babies, we’re alive.” Louis calls back, a tight lipped smile taking over his face, making the skin beside his eyes crinkle.

“When you come’n out?!” The first voice yells again, a slightly worried edge to his high pitched voice.

Harry sniggers and Louis grumbles, scrubbing his hands against his face as he reaches to shut the water off before Harry grabs his hand to stop him.

“You stay here, wash your hair, I’ll get them.” He says as quiet as he can while still being heard under the hard spray.

“You sure?” Louis whispers back, hands resting on Harry’s hips.

“We hear you whisp’ing!” The second voice behind the door shouts again, another three bangs sounding shortly after, the third one significantly louder. A small “ow…” follows.

Harry laughs, nodding at Louis, pressing a kiss to his waiting lips before opening the shower door, slipping out and grabbing his fluffy white towel and dabbing away what he can of the hot water drops littered around his body, wrapping the towel high around his waist.  
“Alright, alright. Bossy boots.” Louis hears Harry say as he closes the door behind him, his voice becoming muffled. 

He laughs to himself before reaching for his coconut shampoo.


	4. 5:55am. 12th of October. 2030.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and/or comments if you like. Thank you.

“Alright, alright. Bossy boots.” Harry laughs as he closes the ensuite door behind him, two heads of curly brown hair waiting for him, one with her hands on her hips. 

“Thought you were dead, Daddy. Where’s Pop?” Ezra asks with worried big brown eyes, stepping forward to reach up for Harry’s hand.

“Not dead, bub, just in the shower. Pop’s just washing his hair, he’ll be out soon.” Harry says, taking Ezra’s little hand in his and leaning down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Can I swim today, Dad?” Ruby questions from her perch on the big leather chair in the corner of Harry and Louis’ room.

Harry nods, ruffling his youngest son’s hair before walking into the walk in robe. “‘Course you can. Let Daddy get dressed and we can have breakfast before going for a swim, yeah?”

“No breakfast please, just swim.” Ruby smiles sweetly, holding her soft grey rabbit under her arm. 

Harry laughs as he walks into the walk in robe, shaking his head as he strips his towel off and dries the rest of his dripping body. He slips on a tight pair of black pants, positioning his cock comfortably. Seeing as it is a Saturday, he doesn’t feel the need to put on jeans, especially not at 6am. Instead, Harry steps into a pair of jogging shorts and tugs on an old t-shirt afterwards, the soft cotton dampening when it makes contact with Harry’s wet head of hair.

“Ready yet, Dad?” Ezra calls as Harry gives his hair one last rub with the towel, his curls sitting wild and a bit limp over his eyes.

“Ready, ready, alright. Breakfast time.” Harry laughs, tossing the towel into the laundry hamper and walking back into his room, long legs moving him quickly towards the big leather chair both of his youngest kids are now seated on, pressed shoulder to shoulder.

“Not hungry though…” Ruby replies meekly, a tiny pout on her face, lifting her arms up to be carried. Harry does so, positioning her to sit on his right forearm, holding her close to him.

“Gotta eat breakfast, baby. Breakfast gives you energy so you can swim for longer.” Harry reasons as Ezra climbs up to sit in his other arm. Harry notices that he’s only got one of his puppy dog socks on. 

Ruby mumbles out a “fine…” and stays quiet as her twin starts telling a story about a green tiger, their father carrying them out down the hall towards the kitchen.


	5. 6:10am, 12th of October, 2030.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and/or comments if you like. Thank you.

“How much bacon do you want, sweets?” Harry asks Ruby from the stove as his little Siamese cat slinks in from the hall, snaking herself through Harry’s legs. 

“Mornin’, Stella...” Harry whispers, crouching down to give the cat a scratch behind the ear before she inevitably streaks off to sleep under Harry and Louis’ bed for the rest of the day, just as she does every weekend when all of the kids are home. 

Stella purrs softly and rubs its face across Harry’s knuckles, plopping herself down over his feet.

“I want nine bacons, Daddy. Please.” Ruby replies, not taking her alert green eyes away from the notepad in front of her as she draws Harry the hot pink ice cream truck she saw yesterday on the way home from nursery.

“Nine pieces of bacon? You can’t possibly be that hungry, Rubes.” Harry laughs as he straightens himself back up, rolling his shoulders back with a wince to make his back click and pop. 

“‘M starving.” Ruby giggles, biting her bottom lip as she sits back to admire her drawing. Ever since she learnt to count to twenty, she’s been using big numbers as much as she can in everyday life. Nine pieces of bacon. Fourteen chocolate biscuits. Seventeen times she got licked by their shelter dog, Delilah, or ‘Lilah to her. 

Harry hums his acceptance of Ruby’s state of starvation anyway, and thinks that he will just cut up nine pieces of bacon for her to eat. That will satisfy her.

When the cat at his feet stops grooming the dark hairs at his right ankle and jets off back down the hall, he knows Ezra’s on his way over. 

“Why does Stell hate me?” Ezra asks, a big frown on his face. He strops over to Harry’s side and pulls at his pants until Harry picks him up.

“Ohhh, Stella definitely does not hate you, Ez.” Harry says as he pushes the sizzling bacon around the pan, pressing his lips to the top of Ezra’s head, his brown curls beginning to grow past his eyes, “She just likes peace and quiet because she’s a lazy little cat that likes to sleep all day, isn’t she?”

Ezra smiles a little, his lips pressed tight together like Louis does when he’s trying not to smile. Regardless of the twins not being blood related to Louis, Harry definitely think it’s a mannerism he learnt from his Pop.


	6. 6:15am, 12th of October, 2030.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and/or comments if you like. Thank you.

It’s fifteen past six when Louis finally steps out of the steaming shower, skin pink from the scalding water that he likes and Harry doesn’t. Goosebumps spread over his body as the cool, steam heavy air of the ensuite hits his skin.

He grabs his own fluffy white towel from the heated rack, wrapping it around his shoulders as he tiptoes across the mat to the mirror, taking the corner of his towel to wipe away the steam at eye-height. 

Louis moves in close to his reflection and lifts his hands up to wipe at the heavy bags under his eyes. Years ago he’d tried creams and lotions and all kinds of poisons to lessen the visibility of the dark bags, but now he can’t find the energy to care. At least he has less greys than Harry, he considers that a nice win.

He brushes his teeth and just as he’d done the night before, spreads his moisturising lotion down his arms and legs and across the chest. This time the leftover cream goes up his neck and across his jaw. 

He hums an old pop song to himself as he takes a comb to his hair, cut shorter around the back and sides and a tiny bit longer at the top and front, his fringe now an almost constant presence in his appearance. He only ever styles his hair now when he’s got a formal event to go to, like a wedding, and now that he’s out of his twenties, he doesn’t attend very many of those anymore. Last month he took a work friend out to a pub to celebrate his divorce, actually. 

Louis shakes his head and exhales a small laugh. He wraps the now damp towel around his waist, securing it by tucking the corner in at his hip and opens the door to his bedroom. As he’s making the short journey to their adjacent walk in robe, he spies a small bump under the duvet on his and Harry’s bed. 

His brow knits together, approaching the bed with a firm hand on the towel around his waist, letting out a breath of sheer relief when he sees that his pillow, the one most likely permanently stained with Harry’s come, had been flicked across the room during their his and Harry’s little romp earlier on.

“Oh, possum.” He says quietly with a click of his tongue as he stands at the head of the bed. Under the covers sleeping soundly, clad in his favourite cowboy pyjamas, is the middle child of the family, Gabriel.

Biologically Louis’ child, Gabe had had an eventful first few weeks of life. Born tiny and fragile with cysts on the small airways of the lungs, Gabe had a 65% chance of survival. He underwent surgery to remove the cysts and leave as much of the healthy lung untouched as possible, spending all of his days in the pediatric ward, tangled in tubes and dwarfed by the nappy that was meant to fit a newborn baby well.

The head surgeon who removed the cysts and left Gabe with as tiny a scar as possible on his already tiny frame was named Sarah Gabriel, and so Gabriel he was named.

Louis pressed a kiss to Gabe’s blonde head of hair and left him to sleep for a while longer.

Louis dressed himself in a pair of jogging shorts and a tank top, hearing on the radio on his drive home the night prior that a heatwave was set to hit the city over the coming week before a series of storms the next weekend. 

As much as Louis despised having to keep their pool clean, it was times like these when he really was thankful for its existence.


	7. 6:22am. 12th of October. 2030.

“Ohhh, good morning, baby Gabe.” Harry greets cheerfully from the dining table when Louis wanders through the kitchen with Gabriel perched on his hip. 

“Mornin’, Daddy.” Gabe smiles with tired eyes, his head plonked down on Louis’ shoulder as if it weighs a tonne. 

Louis heaves the fridge door open, and Harry hears him whisper “go to Dad, Gabe” in Gabe’s ear as he puts him down on his own two feet before taking out the milk bottle for his cereal. 

“Come here.” Harry grins, putting his slice of toast down onto his plate to scoop Gabriel onto his lap. 

Gabriel curls himself up into Harry’s chest and closes his eyes, and it makes Harry laugh. “Excuse me, young man. You didn’t happen to stay up late with your brothers last night, did you?” Harry hisses in Gabe’s ear, leaning down so one of his curls tickles at his neck. 

Gabe whines and laughs, tucking his chin into his chest to hide his sensitive neck. “Noo?” He giggles.

“You did, you little pest!” Harry gasps, prodding fingers attacking Gabe under his arms.

“No wonder he’s so knackered.” Louis laughs from behind the kitchen counter, holding his bowl of Coco Pops up to his chin as he feeds heaping spoonfuls into his mouth. 

“When do you reckon they’ll be up?” Harry asks as he continues to tickle Gabe, who’s now lying bridal style in his arms, little hands moving quickly to push his dad’s away.

“Noon, probably. Unless they smell pancakes.” Louis responds with a mouthful of chocolate. 

“Is that your way of telling me that you’d like some pancakes, Lou?” Harry questions with a quirked eyebrow, Gabe now settled in his lap. He looks up at Harry before looking up at Louis with the same expression on his face.

Louis grins and shrugs his shoulders, setting his bowl in the sink before wandering over to the lounge room where the twins are watching Shaun The Sheep. He throws a wink over his shoulder for effect.


	8. 6:35am. 12th of October. 2030.

As biased as Louis’ suggestion of pancakes was, he certainly wasn’t wrong. 

Both Patrick and Adam had surfaced from their pitch black bedrooms after the scent of pancakes had engulfed the house, eyes barely open and feet dragging along the floor.

“Like zombies, you two. Honestly.” Louis tuts from his position next to Harry when the two eldest boys appear in the kitchen, holding his plate out for another pile of pancakes. 

The boys don’t say anything, Patrick just clears his throat and takes two plates out from the cupboard, handing one to his younger brother.

Louis rolls his eyes fondly and squirms past them after spreading a hearty amount of Nutella on his pancakes, poking them both in the tummies for good measure as he goes to sit with his 3 youngest kids already eating at the table. 

Harry laughs and piles some pancakes onto both of their plates, forcing an unwanted kiss onto both of their cheeks. 

“Can we eat on the couch?” Patrick asks, stopping in his stride on his way to the dining table.

“You ask that every day. No, Patrick, you cannot.” Harry responds with an eyeroll, settling down at the table with Ezra on the right. 

Adam and Patrick groan in unison before conceding and sitting at their designated places at the table, both of them with too much ice cream and too much Nutella on their plates.

Harry tangles his own feet on top of Louis’ as he begins to eat his own pancakes, with piles of fruit slices and a scoop of ice cream. 

“I’ll clean up, babe.” Louis says quietly across the table as he cuts Ruby’s tiny single pancake into pieces. Harry maintains that she isn’t still actually hungry since she’d already had some bacon, but just didn’t want to be left out. 

“Thank you.” Harry smiles gratefully over at him, running his foot up Louis’ calf.

“Adam!” Ruby yells while smacking Louis on the leg to make him lift her up onto his lap. Louis does so with a huff, bringing her Tomas The Tank Engine plate over with her.

“Yeah?” Adam says hesitantly with a mouthful of pancake.

“Animal, please.” She requests politely, folding her little hands in her lap as she stares at him expectantly. 

“Alright.” Adam nods, his eyes staring up at the ceiling as he thinks. “Okay. Did you know that male ostriches can roar like lions?” He asks, shoving three slices of pancake into his mouth at once.

Ruby blinks a few times, chewing on a bit of pancake slowly. “I didn’t know that.” She says, a serious look on her face.

Louis laughs lightly, bouncing her on his knee until she whines and asks him to stop. “I did not know that either, Adam. That’s very interested. Sounds like a very handy ability.”

Adam nods, “Very.”

“How would you know that, Adam? Have you met an os’rich before?” Gabe asks, prodding his fork in the general direction of his brother.

“What’s ‘n os’rich?” Ezra questions confusedly, speaking louder than everyone else to be heard. 

“It’s like an emu, it lives in Africa.” Patrick answers as his spare hand sweeps across his short head of hair, an easy smile on his face. Harry had almost cried when he said he wanted to shave his curls off. 

“Can we go to Africa to see os'riches today?” Ezra asks Harry, staring wide-eyed and hopeful at his dad. 

“No, we’re swimming today!” Ruby yells, twisting around to look up at Louis as if she wants him to back her up.

“We will swim today, Rubes, don’t you worry. And no, Ez, we can’t go to Africa today. It’s very far away.” Louis amends, stretching his arms in the air as he laughs and shakes his head.

“Another one, please.” Ruby requests quietly. Only ever quiet when she is tired or wants something. 

“Did you know that there can be over 50,000 spiders in a single acre of land?” Adam asks, his eyes flitting over to Louis’ expression.

Ruby gasps, clapping her hands. She twists around in Louis’ lap again, staring up at him with an ecstatic look on her face. “Pop, that’s more than twenty spiders!”

Louis cringes, the corner of his upper lip twitching. “Yes, love. That’s more than twenty spiders. That is also a very lovely, cuddly, snuggly, warm and fluffy fun animal fact for this time of the morning, Adam. Thank you very much for sharing.” Louis snaps, glaring over at his second eldest.

Adam laughs, resting his chin in the palms of his hand, looking quite angelic. “You’re welcome, Pop.”

“Leave him alone, Ad. You know how absolutely, utterly, wet his pants, terrified Pop is of spiders.” Harry laughs as he stands up, collecting all of the plates from around the table and giving Adam a playful flick on the ear.

“Excuse me, Harry, if you could be quiet that would be great, thank you.” Louis snaps again, plopping Ruby down on the floor to go shoo Harry away from the dishwasher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's pretty much it. Hope you liked it a bit, please leave a comment or kudos if you did like it or would like to request a scene or anything. Okaay x


End file.
